Dual Synergy
by taekemeaway
Summary: Perfect Synergy Universe: You find kindred spirits in the most likely places, and Max found one in a young Bolt. A story where Max becomes a mentor to someone in need and is forever changed because of it. / OC & Bolt, takes place between Eternal and Colliding Synergy


**Dual Synergy**

" _All wars are follies, very expensive and very mischievous ones._ " - Aristotle

* * *

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Happy New Year!"

There's always been something magical about the countdown in Times Square. Since the Incident, I've made a habit of going there every year to help forget my problems. I was looking up at the clock, hood pulled in front of my eyes, smiling like I hadn't done in a while, like I said, it was magical. All around people were rejoicing, hugging their significant others, drinking cocoa and other stupid couple stuff, while I contemplated my next big move. Travelling had been my primary focus, kept my mind off of stupid things, like three dead brothers. That was - it's whatever. I'm getting over it. Maybe I'd go overseas next.

While I was figuring out my life, someone bumped into me.

"Sorry, ma'am!" He spat out quickly before speeding off into the crowd.

I shrugged it off, deciding to go peruse the stands before shoving off to my next destination. If I let every person who bumped into me in Manhattan have it, there wouldn't be anyone left, I'm sure. Maybe I'd swing by the Peppermint Lounge, I did that every time I came through town. It's not the Peppermint Lounge anymore, it's some gay bar called Hollywood now but that's besides the point. I had some of my best memories there, and I could use all the nostalgia I could get.

"Funnel cakes! Fresh funnel cakes!"

 _Well that sounds delicious_.

I was halfway to pulling out my wallet when I finally noticed that my pocket was a lot lighter than I remembered. And, true enough, my wallet was gone. Where it could've fallen out, I couldn't imagine, so my mind went to the only logical explanation.

"That mother fucking brat!" I shouted and started scanning the crowd.

Maybe I didn't let _every_ person who bumped into me have it, but I was going to rip this kid a new one. He had black hair, blue eyes, and couldn't have been older than 17, the fact that he was already pickpocketing so well was moderately impressive. I'd be sure to commend him on it after kicking his ass. Of course, finding him was going to be slightly challenging. He was wearing a hoodie, a leather jacket, had on a pair of ripped jeans and was completely and utterly unremarkable. He wouldn't be very good at his pastime if he stuck hard on the brain. So, deciding that the search would be impossible for anyone, I converting into light and lifted above the large crowd. Thankfully, due to all of the bright lights around, no one questioned the large sphere of energy hanging in the air.

 _Where are you you little shit._ I thought to myself since I couldn't really talk for the moment.

It honestly didn't take long to find him. Only because I was processing information at the speed of light so I probably actually located him within half a second of converting, but it felt like forever. I carefully zipped through the crowd, looking at everyone's faces until I found the kid slipping into an alley a block away. Deciding to scare the shit outta the kid, I struck ground and turned back into my corporeal form.

"Give me back my wallet." I stated plainly. No need for threats, not yet anyway. I'd get to that point if I needed to.

He honestly looked like he was going to shit his pants. It was quite hilarious. In his arm I could see a couple of purses and another couple of wallets sticking out from his pocket. One of which was definitely mine, I could see the army stars carved into the leather. The kid, he seemed more stunned than anything and wasn't actually moving, so I started to take steps towards him. When I got about halfway to him, he immediately sparked back to life and ran off. And when I say sparked, I mean it literally. Electricity was stemming off of him, just like me.

Now, I was more concerned with getting this kid and getting him to safety. He was a mutant, no doubt in my mind about that, and he was recklessly picking the pockets of anyone he could find. Prison plus mutant is not a good equation. Also, I really wanted my wallet back, so I ran after him. I was on him almost instantly, getting my arm around his neck and putting him in a pretty good headlock.

"Get off me!" He struggled, his electricity licking my cheek. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"No need to worry about that kid, you found the one person in the world you can't hurt with your powers." I tried to reassure him without giving him any slack what-so-ever.

He tried to train his neck up at me, but it didn't work out too well. "Who - who are you?"

"My name's Max, and I'm gonna get you outta here." I returned. "What's your name?"

I heard him swallow past the lump in my throat. "A-are you going to turn me in to the cops?"

I shook my head. "No, I just want to know who you are."

"Ch-Chris." He stuttered. "My name's Chris, please don't hurt me."

Slowly, I slackened my grip and he wiggled on out. "Don't worry, Chris. I'm just like you."

I held out my hand, a small ball of electricity condensed in my palm, and the look on his face turned calm. This kid, he honestly looked like he'd been on the run for a while, using pickpocketing as a form of income so he could remain under the radar. Finding me, he probably found the first person who knew about his mutation and didn't freak out. The first person he could actually trust.

"Who are you?" He asked me again, seemingly mesmerized by the energy in my hand.

I smirked. "Like I said, I'm Max. I'm just like you, and I'm going to get you somewhere safe."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Here we go with this chapter in Max's life, this will only be a four to five chapter story, a little quickie. And just a goofy tale of two misfits getting on in the world. Reviews make me smile like a damned fool, so don't be afraid to drop one! (Please do I'm a needy writer)**


End file.
